


If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

by Existing



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kraken Sandwich, M/M, Minor Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Poor Theon, Ramsay is his own warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existing/pseuds/Existing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon is getting married in a few days. Not everyone is happy with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

**Author's Note:**

> I read chapter eight of A Touch of Thramsay by VagrantWriter and this scenario wouldn't leave my mind.  
> There's actually more backstory to it, about Ramsay being the Stark's neighbors and things like that, but I tried to write this at least seven times and this is what (sort of) worked.  
> Yes, the title is a quote from Taylor Swift. I love creepy pop songs.

It is plain to see that Theon is considerably drunk when he gets to the room. He’s been clinging to the hotel walls while walking, trying not to fall. All the time, he’s been giggling, a slight flush on his face. It’s a strange state for him to be in: truly happy and at ease. So, yeah, he’s drunk, but still conscious enough, Ramsay thinks, with a satisfied grin. That is a good state to be in.  
“Here, let me help you.” Ramsay says, as Theon struggles to get the key in the lock. He opens the door and lets him in. The room is cold. “You had fun, hm?”  
“Yeah, it was great.” Theon answers, smiling brightly as he leans on Ramsay, his touch warm. “I didn’t think it would be. No offense, but... because Jon was helping you plan it, you know…”  
“You thought it would suck. I understand that. Jon’s boring. Actually I had to do some things behind his back.”  
“Really?” asks Theon, apparently very amused by the idea. Theon is always amused at things that make Jon frown. Maybe that’s why he always looks so amused.  
“Yeah, like the games and the strippers.”  
“Ah, yeah. Those were cool too. Kinda, you know, kinda awkward, but-”  
“It’s tradition.”  
“Yeah.” Theon laughs lightly . “But I can see why Jon didn’t like it. After all, well, I have my reputation.”  
Ramsay chuckles a little bit and looks around, before tugging Theon inside the room. They can’t just stand there the whole night. There are things to be done. “That reputation is from before, however. I’m sure they know you wouldn’t just cheat on Robb.” he closes the door. “Would you?”  
“No.” Theon says immediately, which is a bit irritating. He’s so certain. So, _so_ in love.  
“Of course you wouldn’t. You’ve been friends for for so long.”  
“Fourteen years.” Theon looks at him, points a finger to his face. “You should know that.”  
“And why should I?” he asks, though he knows the answer perfectly well.  
“Because we’ve been friends just as long?”  
“Oh, yes, well. But we don’t have such a… bond. I haven’t counted the days” Ramsay lies. Patience there. It won’t take much longer. He starts helping Theon to the bed.  
The other throws himself on the mattress, looking blissfully tired. “We didn’t have that sort of relationship for years, though.”  
_Liar_. “You could trick almost everyone else, but I was there. I saw you pinning for each other since you were, at most, thirteen.” He sits on the edge of the bed, glancing at the curve of Theon’s back, as he gets comfortable. “I was there every single step of the way.”  
Theon chuckles. “And that’s why you are the best man.”  
“Yes.” Ramsay says, lightly, not glancing at him anymore. For a moment, no one speaks. “You should change your clothes.”  
“Nah, I’m fine. I can just sleep like this.”  
“Your wedding is in two days. If you catch a cold for it, you will regret those words.” Theon seems about to complain. “Nu-uh.” Ramsay says with a chirpy voice. “I know you are going to say you grew up in the North. But you were ten when you got there. That doesn’t count.”  
“How did you know I was going to say that?”  
“Because I know you _very_ well.” He is smiling, but he does barely mean it. Too much conversation, not enough excitement. “Now, take off your clothes. I’ll get your pyjama for you.”  
Theon giggles a little “‘Pyjama’. Such a kids’ word. It’s just an old shirt and some pants.”  
“You’re drunk.” Ramsay hums, walking to the closet. He slowly goes through the clothes. “I still don’t get while you are in the hotel already.”  
“Robb’s idea. He wants our wedding night to be special. What a dork.” his voice is full of fondness as he speaks. “And since we can’t re-virginize ourselves, well…”  
Ramsay rolls his eyes as he finds the clothes. Of course Robb Stark would want to do something ridiculously “romantic” like that. His fingers are thrumming on the fabric, and his eyes are fixated on the suit that Theon has chosen. He offered to help with it, but Theon rejected the idea. ‘Knowing you, you’ll try to convince me to get a pink suit or some shit. Plus, I need some time with my sister’.  
He takes both out. “So this are the clothes you’re getting married in.” he comments, and Theon lifts himself up to look at them.  
“Yeah.”  
“They look pretty boring.”  
Theon huffs. “Dude, the tie has a fucking kraken design on it. It’s kickass.”  
“So they are boring _and_ tacky.”  
“Shut the hell up. I look awesome in them.”  
Ramsay grins to himself. Theon is so easy to manipulate. That’s why he likes him. “Do you?”  
“I look good in everything. But in these… “  
“I don’t believe you.”  
Theon huffs again and clumsily pushes himself to his feet. “I’ll show you.” He grabs the clothes and goes into the bathroom. Ramsay is grinning, as he sits back on the bed. This better be worth it.  
The wait becomes painfully long, and that’s not only because Ramsay is fighting the thoughts of what’s about to happen. It also is because Theon is ridiculously drunk and refuses to accept help changing. Ramsay focuses in his surroundings. This, he knows, will be the same room the ‘happy couple’ will be using when they have tied the knot. It’s a shame they haven’t decorated it yet with the hearts and roses he expects from Sansa, who is in charge of that. But he can make do with what he has right now.  
The most important part, after all, is Theon. And he’s now completely at Ramsay’s mercy. He knows that there’s no one around the floor to stop them. And even if there were, the walls are thick and the doors strong. The Freys have assured him that much, and he trusts them in this because they are equally as angry that this marriage is happening. Them, because they’ve lost the opportunity to have their family linked to the Starks. Ramsay? Well, quite obviously, because Theon was supposed to be his.  
He saw him first, after all.  
“Prepare to be impressed.” Theon mumbles, and basically throws the door open.  
Ramsay watches him strike a pose. Theon has always had that sloppy kind of handsomeness to him. The irritating “I just woke up like this type of style”. That, coupled with a knowing, magazine smirk. The smirk is still there, but there’s nothing sloppy about how Theon looks. And perhaps that’s what makes Ramsay’s cock ache when he sees him. Not so much the neatness of it but the fact that it’s going to be ruined in a moment.  
He raises to his feet. Theon laughs and looks at him. “What? Did I leave you speechless?” Ramsay is almost sure he is flirting.  
“Robb Stark is a very lucky man.” He replies, as he walks to him, fixing an imaginary flaw in the collar of Theon’s shirt. He’s warm and he smells faintly of vodka. It could be better, yes. But Ramsay is beaming nonetheless. “Although you’d look better if your hair was still dyed blond.”  
Theon laughs at that. “Well, my punk phase is over.”  
“And you left your gang.”  
“It was barely a gang.”  
Ramsay hums. That much is true. They were just a group of spoiled rich kids keying cars and drinking a lot. Theon had been the only one of them willing to try drugs. And when that had gotten to Robb’s ears…  
Well, that’s how they’d ended there, really. With Theon getting married to a Stark, instead of doing as he should. Or who he should.  
“Um, Ramsay?” Theon says, and then he realizes he has gripped the collar with far too much strength.  
He doesn’t let go.  
“Yes, Theon?”  
“I’m going to go change now, so if you can just... “  
Ramsay chuckles a bit and stares at Theon, savoring just how clueless he really is of what’s about to happen to him.  
“If you could just, you know, let go…”  
“Oh, I _could_.” He steps closer. Theon frowns a bit but doesn’t move. Not until Ramsay has clasped him by the neck and pushed their lips together. Then, he sort of flinches and squirms, trying to get away. But he’s drunk and confused. Right now, he is not strong enough to shove him. But after a bit, Ramsay let’s him go.  
Theon is flushed and his eyes are wide. Almost like the first time Ramsay found him crying outside his new house.  
“What did…? What was that?” He asks. Ramsay laughs heartily.  
“‘What was that’? I would assume you are familiar with kisses.”  
It’s obvious Theon had been hoping for an explanation beyond that, something that didn’t shatter his entire worldview. “Why?”  
“Because I want you.” Ramsay replies, gripping Theon’s arm as he tries to walk away, and pressing him against the wall. He closes his eyes as he feels the warmth of Theon’s body against him, as he feels him struggling to get away.  
“Ramsay, if this is a joke-!”  
He opens his eyes, and glances at him with spite. “A joke?” he grabs him by the hair. “You know what’s a joke? You marrying Robb Stark. Get on the bed.” Theon looks confused for a second, and he glances at the bed slowly. Then he shakes his head. “That wasn’t a request. Do it.” He waits a few seconds. “Now.” His voice is patient, as if politely requesting something.  
That’s when he hears it: “No.” It’s strong and proud and Ramsay wants to burst out laughing, because, oh god, Theon thinks he’ll listen.  
Ramsay raises one of his hands and stares pointedly at Theon. “You don’t want me to hurt you, do you? Don’t want me to damage that handsome face of yours for the cameras, right?”  
Theon seems to assess the danger. “Rams-”  
“I’m getting impatient.” He says, making his hand into a fist.  
Theon is frozen in his place. But he’s not struggling anymore. Ramsay decides to be merciful, simply dragging him to the bed. Theon seems like he’s about to speak again. Ramsay straddles Theon’s hips and leans down to kiss him again, shutting him up.  
Then Theon goes back to squirming under him, uselessly trying to push him away. It’s pretty damn satisfying, really. The way he writhes rubs him in just the right way. Still, he searches in his pocket and takes out a switchblade. Theon’s eyes go wide, and he stops moving.  
As he pushes his tongue inside the other’s mouth, he feels Theon’s breath hitch. “Now you are just teasing me.” Ramsay says, with a smile, before moving down to lick along Theon’s neck.  
“Ramsay, get away.” Theon says, voice low. In response, Ramsay smiles and drags his teeth over his skin.  
“I could leave a mark…” he points to just above his collar. “... here. I could, and, believe me, I would really enjoy it. But you are my friend. So, if you behave, I won’t do anything to you.”  
“You aren’t listening to me. I-” his trembling voice cuts off as Ramsay places his mouth on his neck again.  
Now that Theon is still, Ramsay adjusts himself a little, and kisses Theon again, this time moaning into his mouth as he grinds their bodies together. There’s little patience to his actions, and his cock hardens with each movement.  
So does Theon’s. Ramsay looks down at him and his eyes seem to glisten, as he pats Theon’s bulge lightly. “Very, very good.” Theon is staring at the ceiling, eyes unfocused. Ramsay tuts. “Oh, no, no. You’re not going to act like that. We’re going to have some _fun_.” Ramsay undoes his jeans and tugs on his tie until he’s sitting up on the bed. “That won’t do. Get off the bed and kneel.”  
Theon gulps down a little. Ramsay tugs on his tie again. “What did we say about behaving well?”  
He doesn’t seem to be altogether there. But Ramsay knows, eventually, he will be. He has to. He’s just a little surprised, that’s all, but he obeys allthesame. That’s the only important thing. Ramsay moves his hand to cup Theon’s cheek.  
“What are you waiting for?” he asks, calmly, before gesturing towards his erection with his head. “Suck.”  
“I-”  
“I know you’ve done it before. Don’t lie to me.” Theon shudders, and takes the head into his mouth, sucking slowly. It’s kind of sloppy and mechanical, but it’s a good way to start. Ramsay won’t ask for much. Nevertheless, he requires something to actually happen. When a few seconds pass and Theon is still licking and sucking, he begins playing with the blade. Theon promptly begins working more dutifully.  
“Oh.” Ramsay let’s out a long groan. “I had imagined you’d be good at this.” He runs his hand through Theon’s hair, and then grips it hard, as he thrusts into his mouth one time. The other lets out a surprised yelp, and almost gags. Ramsay shivers and begins fucking his face as roughly as he can without hurting himself. It lasts until Theon begins to hit his leg.  
“What is it, _darling_?” Theon moves back and heaves. His eyes are bright with unshed tears. Ramsay knows him enough to be aware he’s trying to cling to his pride. That’s adorable.  
“I couldn’t breathe.” He says, voice raspy, lips wet with saliva and precome.  
“Aw, why? Is the great Robb Stark not so great down there?” he asks with a pout. “Or what? He is too gentle?”  
Theon is scowling, looking down as he manages to breathe normally. “Shut up. Don’t talk about him.”  
Ramsay lets out a derisive laugh, and then gets the blade out. Theon freezes. “I will talk of whoever I want, however I want.” he stays silent, then, playing with the blade, before lifting his sight to Theon. Suddenly, he gets chirpy again. “But you are right! Why talk about Robb now? Lie down.”  
He gestures to the bed. Theon hesitates all of two seconds, seeing the sharp blade. Then he listenes to Ramsay. Sadly, he is on his back. “No no no. Drop your pants and turn over.”  
Theon bites his lower lip. “Please.” he says, voice low. “I can suck you off.”  
“Naughty.” Ramsay chuckles, before leaning into his ear “But I don’t want that. I want to fuck you.” Theon gulps and nods, beginning to take off his suit as he moves. “I said drop your pants. Nothing about your shirt or jacket, did I?”  
“But-”  
“Shhh” he mutters, dragging a finger to his lips. “Less talking, more moving.” As Theon does as ordered, he checks the room. As expected, there is lube in the drawer. He soaks his fingers with it and turns to see Theon’s bare ass, his pants hanging around his ankles. Unceremoniously, Ramsay parts his cheeks and begins to open him up. Theon hisses, but he’s not there for his pleasure. “You’ll get used to it soon enough.” he says, but he enters him with two fingers immediately. Theon stifles a groan. “Hm? What was that?” But his partner bites the sheets of the bed. “C’mon. Don’t be shy. We’re friends, right?”  
“I thought we were. Why are you doing this?”  
Ramsay doesn’t answer, instead fucking him with three fingers, stretching him up. He presses the hand holding the blade right beside Theon’s body.  
“Why?” he keeps asking, and now a few tears have spilled out.  
Ramsay hums as he takes out a condom and unrolls him on his cock, which had been throbbing all this time, aching to be put to good use. Theon stops asking and starts begging. “No. Please don’t. Don’t. I’ll do anything.”  
“You can’t. This is what I want.”  
And he pushes himself inside of him.  
The fucking is short lived but intense. Theon seems to have forgotten about the blade for a moment, and he tries to crawl away from Ramsay, who just drags him back again by his hips, thrusting into him. Theon bawls and shakes his head.  
After a while, Ramsay leans down and starts stroking Theon’s cock. “You know, this is Robb’s fault. Your fault. I knew you were clueless but” he rolls his hips and lets out a growl. “To miss this? That’s just denial. I do not like being denied, Theon.” The other doesn’t say anything, he just shakes his head. Again, and again, and again, as Ramsay enters him. “What’s so great about Robb Stark, hm?” His movements become more erratic, his voice more angry. “I saw you first, I wanted you first, I ought to have had you first.” He moves his hand up and down Theon’s shaft furiously. “After I’m finished with you” he presses him down on the bed and keeps ramming into him “You won’t be able to walk. That’s will be a pretty sight, you limping down the aisle. Do you suppose I should tell Robb why? Do you think he’d still want you after what you let me do to you? Do you?”  
Theon comes in his hand, and Ramsay lets out a satisfied laugh as Theon shivers under him. He’s not that far from coming himself, and he knows it. Theon is just repeating “Take it out” over and over, growing more desperate by the second, his voice rising. It’s probably the hottest sound Ramsay has ever heard, pained in ways he’d only imagined possible before.  
When he comes, it’s hard and all at once. A pity, really. He had thought on staining Theon’s pretty wedding clothes. Or making him swallow it.  
A smile spreads to his face, however, as he steps back and admires Theon, breathless, sobbing wordlessly. Ramsay takes his phone out and snaps a picture. Then he begins to clean himself and Theon up. He is humming, as he shows the picture to Theon. “See this?”  
Theon has gone pale. He doesn’t speak for a good while. “Delete it.”  
“What? No. In fact, I’m going to keep it. And you know why?” Theon doesn’t ask, but at that point his answering is not really important. “Because as long as I have this, you are mine.”  
“What-?”  
“- do I mean?” Ramsay is ecstatic. “It means that unless you want me to show this to your dear husband to be, you are going to keep this up.”  
“I-”  
Ramsay puts his finger on his lips. “Do you accept?”  
Theon’s face crumbles, as he looks at the picture and then at Ramsay. He bites his lip.  
“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. If you saw any mistakes, please let me know


End file.
